Broken Contract
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: For Challange PestisidaUntukHama/Masa kecil yang berubah kelam. Dipaksa melakukan pembantaian. Harus bergaul dengan kebohongan, darah, dan kematian. Haruno Sakura, 15 tahun, ia merindukan masa kecilnya, namun dirinya terikat kontrak dengan seorang peneliti dari Bitheurphonim./"Pada akhirnya aku memilih memusnahkan segala yang menyangkut tentang mereka termasuk diriku sendiri."/RnR?


**Broken Contract** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), rush, gore implisit (maybe).**

Genre : Supernatural, Sci-fi, semi-friendship(?)

Rate : T

**A/N : unsur-unsur sains yang saya cantumkan di sini, murni ciptaan sendiri, mungkin akan terkesan mengada-ada/fiksi, tapi saya usahakan untuk mencari referensi tambahan agar membuatnya lebih logis.**

.

**For Challenge Pestisida Untuk Hama**

**Prompt : Use of Children**

.

Don't like, don't read!

Happy Reading~

.

Bitheurphonim.

Dunia sihir yang sebenarnya hampir berbenturan dengan dimensi manusia akibat percobaan yang dilakukan para peneliti dari Bitheurphonim. Dunia yang disinari matahari merah dan bulan ungu itu dihuni oleh para _Bitheur_ dengan dua golongan yang berbeda, _Sylex_ dan _Khofsie_. Berbeda keyakinan, berbeda pendapat, namun berada dalam satu tujuan, bukan hal yang aneh lagi 'kan?

Kedamaian selama berabad-abad sempat membuat tenang keadaan, hingga sebuah perselisihan terjadi begitu saja. Pemicunya adalah saat sebuah buku kuno ditemukan di sebuah kuil yang berada di pedalaman hutan area netral—daerah yang tidak diakui sebagai daerah kekuasaan dua golongan itu. Setelah mencoba menerjemahkan isi dari buku itu, mereka pun menganggap kuil tersebut sebagai gerbang portal utama menuju dimensi asing, dimensi manusia. Mereka juga mulai menyebut manusia sebagai _Morouz_, mahluk yang mirip dengan mereka namun tanpa adanya biji sihir di tubuhnya.

Sejak mengetahui hal itu, kaum _Sylex_ ditelan ego. Pikiran mereka jatuh ke dasar keserakahan. Mereka bermaksud untuk menaklukkan dunia tersebut dengan sihir mereka dan menjadikannya sebagai daerah khusus untuk mereka sendiri. Sedangkan kaum _Khofsie_ bersikukuh untuk menjalin ikatan baik dengan para _Morouz_ dan menciptakan kedamaian di dua dimensi tersebut.

Semakin lama, dua kubu semakin memanas. Adu mulut sering kali terjadi saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di area netral. Perdebatan tak kunjung padam hingga pernyataan perang dikibarkan. Ingin melindungi, ingin menghancurkan, manakah keinginan yang akan terwujud kelak?

.

.

.

**Hiloya, 12 Sept xx66**

.

_Apa itu baik? Apa itu salah? Aku sudah tidak tahu semua itu karena aku telah ditenggelamkan oleh keegoisan dirinya._

_._

Langit malam semakin memburam. Terasa suhu yang merendah saat bulir basah mengenai lapisan tanah. Seorang gadis nampak menggeliat dalam posisinya yang sangat menyiksa di atas kursi percobaan saat rintik hujan mulai beradu dengan kaca jendela. Kedua tangannya bergerak meronta lebih kuat dari pada anggota tubuh lainnya. Jika bisa, ingin ia patahkan besi penahan di kedua tangan dan kakinya, namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"Aaaarrrggghhttt!"

Selang kecil yang terhubung ke urat nadinya terus mengalirkan cairan merah pekat. Membuat _emerald_-nya terbelalak menahan sakit akibat efek samping. Teriakan melengkingnya menjalar hingga terdengar ke beberapa ruangan sebelah, namun tak cukup kuat untuk menembus tembok raksasa yang bertuliskan _"Sylex"_ itu.

Seseorang di balik kaca penghalang tersenyum licik. Wajah gadis Haruno di depan sana nampak seperti maha karya luar biasa yang selalu membuatnya kagum. Namun, senyum itu sedikit luntur saat melihat mulut gadis mungil itu yang mulai berbusa.

"Batalkan proses pengisian dayanya! Siapkan _Nitrashofolic_, sekarang!."

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama!_"

Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 15 tahun itu terdiam dengan tubuh menggigil saat selang-selang kecil itu dicabut dengan tak berperasaan, meninggalkan luka kecil terbuka yang meneteskan darah. Ini sudah terjadi kesekian kalinya, dan rasanya tetap menyakitkan.

Beberapa orang dengan seragam identik itu mulai berlarian ke sana kemari ketika perintah mutlak dari Senju Tsunade diberikan. Mereka mulai membaca data di monitor, menganalisis dan mencek keadaan Sakura, serta mempersiapkan peralatan lain yang akan digunakan seperti kabel besar yang terpasang dengan empat bola perak di dalam area percobaan, lalu berbagai pekerjaan lain yang membuat isi laboratorium itu nampak sibuk.

Selama menunggu persiapan, Tsunade menatap lurus pada iris hijau milik Sakura. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat gadis itu tak mampu mengendalikan cairan merah—cairan _Fortixylae_. Itu karena, pasti, Sakura sedang tidak konsentrasi untuk mengendalikan cairan tersebut.

Hasil yang didapatkan hari ini berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Gadis itu terlihat kacau. Ia seperti habis keracunan, karena _Fortixylae_ yang tidak berhasil ia kendalikan malah balik menyerang sel-sel dalam tubuhnya dan akan lebih fatal jika _Fortixylae_ tidak segera dihancurkan—diuraikan hingga lebur bersama sel darah merah—dengan menggunakan gelombang elektromagnetik dari sinar _Nitrasofholic_.

"Persiapan sinar _Nitrasofholic_ hampir selesai, status 85% sebelum pemancaran," teriak salah seorang pemuda seraya mengamati monitor di depannya, membuyarkan sekilas lamunan yang berada dalam benak Tsunade. "Status 90% … 93% … 97% … 100%. Persiapan sudah selesai! Penguraian _Fortixylae_ akan segera dimulai!"

Senju Tsunade menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya dengan sorot mata sinis. "Sinar _Nitrasofholic_ dipancarkan."

**TET!**

Empat bola perak yang diletakkan di samping kanan kiri dan depan belakang Sakura mulai menampakkan kilatan cahaya ungu. Gadis itu sudah tahu ini akan terjadi lagi. Tak ada perlawanan_. Emerald_-nya mulai terpejam sebelum sinar dari keempat bola itu terpancar ke arahnya, dan teriakannya kembali membelah waktu yang hampa.

_._

_Ini semua karena dia. Keegoisan yang tertutupi kontrak polos yang aku terima. Waktu itu …_

_._

Gadis mungil dengan surai merah muda itu terduduk manis menunggu sang Ibu yang akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Duduk di pinggiran jalan sepi seraya menikmati komik kesukaannya membuatnya tak sadar, tempat itu benar-benar sepi dari biasanya. Tentu saja, karena matanya telah terfokus pada komik tersebut. Senyumnya pun terus mengembang saat halaman demi halaman ia baca dengan teliti dan penuh perasaan.

"Yaaaahhhh, Nuko terluka," ucapnya murung ketika mendapati tokoh utama dalam komik itu mengalami luka parah. "Kalau saja aku bisa membantu Nuko."

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Juga kembali tak sadar saat arah angin senja itu terpusat di sebuah titik beberapa meter di depannya. Atmosfer sekitar bergetar pelan sebelum sebuah gerbang dimensi lain terbuka dengan kondisi tak stabil.

**BRUGHT!**

Pandangannya lekas teralihkan. Seseorang ambruk tak berdaya ke permukaan tanah dari sebuah portal tak jauh di atasnya. Sakura kecil mengerutkan dahi dan baru menyadari tekanan kuat dari portal tersebut. Namun, apalah yang akan dipikirkan gadis itu? Dia tidak akan tahu benda apa itu dan takkan panik semudah orang dewasa saat menyadari kejadian tak masuk akal terjadi tepat di hadapannya.

Seperti yang diduga, bukannya panik, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Beberapa kali ia melihat kejadian di hadapannya dengan kejadian di dalam komik yang ia genggam. Membandingkan keduanya. Hasilnya sama. Bibirnya lekas melengkung penuh. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia lantas menghampiri sosok penuh luka itu. Tak ada rasa curiga ataupun takut. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan niat untuk menolong sosok tak dikenalnya hanya karena alasan sepele, kejadiannya sama dengan yang ada di dalam komik dan ia berharap bisa seperti gadis muda yang menolong tokoh utama—Nuko—dalam komik tersebut.

Sakura berjongkok seraya memiringkan kepala. Jubah hijau yang telah sobek sebagian, sebuah pedang dengan bilah yang patah berada dalam genggaman sosok itu, sebelah kakinya memar dan sebelahnya lagi berdarah, setidaknya itulah yang dapat dilihat jelas dari sosok tersebut. Perlahan jemari lentik Sakura mulai menyibakkan jubah hijau yang masih menutupi wajah sosok itu. _Emerald_-nya sedikit berkilat kala melihat surai pirang panjang yang tergerai di balik jubah tersebut. Dia perempuan.

"Bibi, apa bibi tidak apa-apa?" tangan mungilnya mengguncang pelan tubuh kelu di depannya.

Matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka pelan. Iris cokelat _almond_-nya segera melirik pada sosok mungil yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"To-tolong," ucapnya parau.

Saat wajahnya mendongak, berbagai sayatan berdarah kini lebih jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya dan juga darah segar yang mengucur di ujung bibirnya. Gadis kecil itu menyimpulkan dengan cepat, keadaannya benar-benar tidak baik.

"Bibi … nama bibi siapa? Bibi datang dari mana? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?"

"Se-Senju Tsunade, pe-peneliti dari go—longan _Sylex_ di Bi-theurphonim," jawabnya susah payah, sementara Sakura terlihat berpikir karena tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sosok bernama Tsunade itu.

Ia pun mendengus pelan. "Bibi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, tapi apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" tanyanya seraya menyingkirkan surai pirang yang menghalangi akses _emerald_-nya untuk menatap wajah sosok itu.

"Pi-pinjamkan ke-kekuatanmu, aku … aku ha-rus menolong teman—ku."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam beberapa saat, nampak seperti berpikir keras. "Baiklah, akan aku pinjamkan! Semuanya!" jawab Sakura dengan spontan.

Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum senyumnya tergurat. "Benar—kah? Ka—lau begitu pe-peganglah tanganku." Ia mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan Sakura dan segera di sambut olehnya.

Sakura menatap lengan itu dengan tatapan heran. "Tangan bibi bergetar dan berdarah. Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya polos dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan darinya.

"Dengar … a-apa ka-kau berjanji a—kan membantuku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya cepat. "Aku ini orang baik, kok."

Tsunade tersenyum lebih lebar, begitupun dengan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tak merasakan kecurigaan saat tak sengaja mendengar bisikkan sangat pelan dari Tsunade.

'_Kau resmi aku kontrak.'_

**DEG!**

Tubuh mungilnya seketika mati rasa. Sakura kecil tertegun dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Rasa bingung dan panik menyerang hatinya. Sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan terasa di punggung tangannya. Gadis kecil itu merengek kesakitan sementara Tsunade mulai bangkit berdiri dengan senyum mengembang.

Tsunade nampak menarik nafas dengan mata terpejam, mulai merapalkan sesuatu dengan samar namun seolah kembali digemakan oleh alam. "_Inquinare anima … mundis anima … excaudi corde mortuis clamabunt. _Haruno Sakura_ cum facere contractus anima_—"

Ia terhenti sejenak. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terbentuk dengan sempurna di bawah kakinya, menyeruakkan asap hitam tipis yang mulai mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Tsunade terdiam mendengar dentikan jarum jam yang belum sampai pada tempatnya. Dan ketika lonceng jam besar di tengah kota terdengar nyaring, kedua matanya lekas terbuka lebar.

"—_SEMPITERNUM!_"

Tekanan kuat dari lingkaran sihir itu menggetarkan atmosfer hingga berkali lipat. Kesadaran gadis Haruno itu pun menghilang seiring asap hitam itu mengukir sebuah lambang di punggung tangannya yang sedari tadi terasa sakit_. Emerald_-nya yang semula berbinar, kini semakin meredup—menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

Tsunade yang terus merapalkan mantra itu berulang-ulang sesekali melirik ke arah gadis musim semi itu untuk melihat apakah kontraknya berjalan lancar atau tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya tersungging saat bibir Sakura yang semula terkatup kini mulai menggemakan sesuatu.

"_Contractus anima ... mortui ... vitam ... obediens ... contriti in terrae. Contractus anima … mortui ... vitam ... obediens ... contriti in terrae."_

Dia berhasil. Tujuan ia menembus portal dimensi untuk membuat kontrak denga Sakura kini berhasil total. Mulai detik ini Haruno Sakura akan terikat padanya, bukan untuk waktu yang singkat, tetapi untuk selamanya. Tsunade pun menyeringai membayangkan eksperimen seperti apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti pada gadis kesayangannya ini. Ia tidak sabar ingin menciptakan sebuah alat pertempuran dengan bantuan cairan berwarna merah yang berada dalam tabung kecil di jubahnya menggunakan media tubuh kecil Sakura. Dalam benaknya terus saja terbayang pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi setelah mereka tiba di dimensi lain yang sedang gencar dengan kata peperangan, Bitheurphonim.

_._

_Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Terjebak kontrak hidup mati. Tanganku sudah ternoda oleh berpuluh-puluh ribu nyawa yang mati. Aku dijadikan alat dan aku tak bisa menolaknya._

_._

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura kecil yang kini terdiam. Senyum liciknya mengembang penuh. Sesekali ia menatap tabung kecil dalam genggamannya. Cairan _Fortixylae_ yang baru ia kembangkan beberapa minggu lalu telah membuatnya terkejut, bahkan sampai merasa puas. Tsunade tidak habis pikir, ia kira jika tidak menkaji lebih lanjut tentang cairan itu bersama peneliti lainnya akan terjadi efek samping yang tidak diketahui dan tentunya akan menyebabkan kegagalan. Namun dugaannya meleset. Penelitiannya selama ini telah berhasil. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus mendapat omelan tidak penting dari pemimpin _Sylex_ nanti.

Di sisi lain, gadis kecil yang berdiri lemas itu terus saja menatap kosong ke lantai. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh rantai yang terhubung ke dinding. Wajahnya ternoda debu dan darah, begitupun dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terlumur penuh oleh darah dari orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh beberapa jam lalu. Seragam sekolahnya sobek di beberapa bagian, penampilannya kacau. Luka sayatan dapat terlihat jelas dari bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos.

Sakura sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh bergetar. "A-aku … membunuh mereka," ucapnya lemah.

Tsunade terkekeh pelan. "Kau harus membiasakannya mulai dari sekarang."

Cairan bening meluncur cepat dari kelopak matanya. Sakura kecil menunduk dalam. Ia menangis dalam diam. Satu persatu bayangan samar ketika ia membunuh orang-orang dengan ekspresi dingin terlintas cepat dalam benaknya. Tak ayal jika dadanya terasa sesak dan air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa diumurnya yang baru 10 tahun ini, ia sudah melakukan perbuatan yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa dimaafkan. Meskipun ia membunuh orang-orang yang berbeda dengannya—_Bitheur_—tetap saja yang namanya membunuh itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk.

"Aku membunuh mereka … hiks … aku membu—nuh … hiks …."

Tsunade yang melihat gadis itu menangis merasa tidak tahan dengan gejolak sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan kasar ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Sorot mata dingin itu seolah menatap jijik saat mendapati kedua mata Sakura yang terus mengalirkan cairan bening. Tsunade pun berdecih kesal.

"Hey, dengar, kau mungkin memang masih kecil, tapi jangan harap aku memberi perlakuan baik padamu," ucapnya dengan nada datar, membuat iris hijau di depannya semakin terbuka lebar. "Sekarang aku adalah majikanmu. Kau terikat kontrak denganku. Jika kau membangkang perintahku, lambang yang ada di tanganmu itu akan membakar tubuhmu hidup-hidup. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, SEKARANG!"

Tsunade melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura, dan bersamaan dengan itu …

"Aaarrrggghhtt!"

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya tak terkontrol. Rasa panas yang begitu pekat tiba-tiba menjalar dari punggung tangan kirinya, di mana lambang kontraknya dengan Tsunade berada. Tanda itu mulai menyeruakkan cahaya ungu yang entah kenapa dapat membuat tubuh gadis itu terasa di telan api.

Dalam rasa sakit, ngilu, dan panas yang diterimanya, perlahan Sakura mulai mengerti mengenai kontrak tersebut. Dengan segera ia menghentikan tangisannya walaupun sejujurnya ia ingin sekali berteriak keras. Lambang yang tadinya memancarkan cahaya ungu itu kini mulai kembali seperti semula, begitupun dengan rasa panas yang dirasakan Sakura kini mulai menghilang. Ia pun seketika terlihat lemas dengan matanya yag sembab. Sekujur tubuhnya kini enggan ia gerakkan karena masih terasa sedikit sakit.

Tsunade terus menatap gadis kecil di depannya yang mulai tenang saat reaksi yang ditimbulkan lambang itu lenyap. Mata hijau milik Sakura hanya menatap nanar ke arah Tsunade yang kini mulai memunggunginya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis—lagi, berusaha menahan perasaannya karena ia tidak mau merasakan sakitnya tubuh yang dibakar.

"_Morouz_ …." Tsunade mulai angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Ia berniat untuk menceritakan alasan yang membuatnya melakukan ini, walaupun Tsunade tidak terlalu berharap Sakura akan mengerti. "Bangsa kami, _Bitheur_, menyebut kalian _Morouz_. Kita berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda, namun 600 juta tahun lalu pendahulu kami menemukan cara untuk melewati dinding pemisah dimensi. Mereka berhasil menginjakkan kaki di dimensimu, dimensi manusia." Sekilas wanita itu mendelik ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kami bangsa _Bitheur_ yang sejak dulu dibagi menjadi golongan _Sylex_ dan _Khofsie_, mulai merasakan kedamaian yang memudar saat buku kuno peninggalan pendahulu kami ditemukan di area netral. Kini perang menjadi topik utama di dunia ini. Aku menjadikanmu alat pertempuran, tujuannya hanya satu, untuk mengalahkan golongan _Khofsie_."

"Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa harus berperang? Bukankah damai itu lebih menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura reflek. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kala Tsunade menatapnya tajam.

Wanita Senju itu seketika terkekeh miris mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Menyenangkan? Kesenangan itu kini adalah perang. Kau tahu? Tak ada lagi yang berpikir untuk berdamai, karena perjanjian perang hidup dan mati telah ditanda tangani." Ia kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu tentang kau … sebelum perang ini terjadi, para peneliti _Sylex_ dan _Khofsie_ bergabung untuk meneliti lebih lanjut tentang para _Morouz_ dibantu dengan buku kuno yang ditinggalkan pendahulu kami. Setelah beberapa tahun meneliti, kami sadar, _Morouz_ itu mahluk yang begitu lemah. Tak ada biji sihir yang tertanam di tubuh mereka, berbeda dengan kami. Namun aku dan salah satu temanku, tidak, maksudku mantan temanku, percaya bahwa _Morouz_ akan jauh lebih kuat dibanding _Bitheur_ jika mereka menghirup udara penuh sihir di Bitheurphonim. Beberapa tahun lalu aku melakukan penelitian dengan menculik beberapa _Morouz_ dan membiarkannya tinggal di sini. Aku terkejut saat perubahan terjadi begitu cepat dalam tubuh mereka. Biji sihir yang amat kecil muncul begitu saja di jantung mereka. Tapi, aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup. Aku meneliti lebih banyak hal dan melakukan eksperimen untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat potensi _Morouz_ lebih berkembang secara maksimal dan tentunya mereka akan lebih kuat dibanding kami. Dan, kini setelah mengalami kegagalan berpuluh-puluh kali, aku berhasil menciptakan ini."

Tsunade merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah yang amat familiar bagi Sakura. Gadis kecil itu mengernyit dan segera menyadari sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu … jadi … kau membuatku menjadi kelinci percobaan?"

"Ya, cairan yang aku buat ini murni mengandung bahan-bahan yang ada di Bitheurphonim. Bahan-bahan yang mempunyai sihir dan akan bereaksi jika menyatu dengan tubuhmu." Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade tertawa pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kepala. "Dan … aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan benar-benar bekerja. Kau sudah membunuh satu pasukan penuh yang menjaga dinding pertama golongan _Khofsie_ hanya dengan setetes cairan ini! Hahahaha!"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ketakutan dan rasa cemas seketika mendominasi hatinya. Ia tahu, kehidupannya tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu setelah ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti ini.

_._

_Keserakahannya benar-benar membuatku muak. Tapi aku tetap terikat dengannya. Dan, jika waktunya telah tiba, aku akan mengakhiri segalanya._

_**.**_

**CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK!**

Tangannya lantas terhempas ke bawah saat besi yang menjadi penahan tangan dan kakinya itu terlepas. Nafasnya terengah. Matanya sayu dengan tatapan kosong lurus ke bawah. Ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang kini kembali sibuk membereskan peralatan yang telah digunakan untuk memancarkan sinar _Nitrasofholic_ padanya.

Kini, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu, namun Sakura tak bisa mengeluh. Terlebih, ia sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal ini sejak ia membuat kontrak dengan Tsunade—kira-kira sudah lima tahun lamanya. Dan ia tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan wanita itu jika ia telah mengecewakannya.

**SREETT!**

Kaca penghalang antara area percobaan dan ruang pengawas mulai terbuka. Dari balik iris hijaunya, nampak Tsunade yang berjalan mendekat. Sakura lekas mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan sosok berjubah hijau yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Sakura?" Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ma—af."

"Kembali ke ruanganmu." Wanita keturunan Senju itu segera beralik. "Aku tahu kau masih bisa berjalan."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mengelap peluh di keningnya dan juga cairan putih yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Sekilas pandangannya tertuju ke arah punggung Tsunade yang mulai menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi penyiksa itu. Ketika ia hendak melangkah, sosok bersurai putih dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu segera menghentikan Sakura.

"Kau terlihat kacau hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada seakan meremehkan.

Sakura berdecih. "Bukan urusanmu, Kabuto."

Gadis musim semi itu mulai berjalan gontay ke arah pintu. Tak memperdulikan Kabuto yang kini terdiam dengan bibir yang merapalkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Tak lama, Sakura agak tersentak saat menyadari tubuhnya seolah mengeluarkan segala energi negatif dan ia merasakan tenaganya pulih kembali. Seketika matanya mendelik ke belakang. Ia tahu ulah siapa ini.

"Kau …."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku takkan menagihnya kembali." Kabuto menatapnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

_._

_Karena kontrak ini akan lebih mengerikan jika aku membalikkan keadaan. Lihat saja nanti._

_._

Tangannya mulai membuka pintu berwarna perak di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding abu di depannya. Ruangan lumayan besar yang hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang, sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, sebuah lemari, serta sebuah kamar mandi. Itulah kamarnya. Kamar yang disediakan Tsunade untuk _Morouz_ seperti dirinya.

Sakura lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya menatap lurus pada langit kamar. Ia berdecih kesal ketika bayangan senyum Tsunade saat pertama kali membawa Sakura ke sini terlintas cepat di dalam benaknya. Dengan kasar ia memukul tempat tidur. _Emerald_-nya nampak tajam dengan kilatan kesungguhan, dan hatinya kembali meneriakkan kalimat itu.

'_AKU BENCI DIA!'_

Ya, seluruh kebenciannya tertuju pada wanita itu. Pertama kali ia mendapatkan kontrak tersebut, ia lekas dibawa ke Bitheurphonim dan gadis kecil itu disambut dengan peperangan. Bukan hanya itu, ia pun harus kehilangan sebagian kesadarannya karena efek cairan _Fortixylae_ yang diberikan Tsunade. Kemudian, karena hal itu pula Sakura telah mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang mencoba menghalangi bangsa _Sylex_—terutama Tsunade.

Kini ia telah menetap di Bitheurphonim—tepatnya di daerah kekuasaan orang-orang _Sylex_. Dalam jangka waktu tertentu, sesekali ia akan ke pulang ke dunianya sendiri untuk melakukan kehidupan seperti biasanya. Ia diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, bertemu teman-temannya, bertemu orang tuanya, namun ia tetap harus siap jika Tsunade memanggilnya kapan saja. Meskipun Tsunade telah memberi izin pada Sakura untuk bisa menikmati kesehariannya seperti sebelum ia mendapat kontrak, namun baginya, semuanya itu belum cukup, tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Dia tidak bisa meminta lebih, meskipun ia ingin sekali memaksa Tsunade untuk mengembalikan kehidupan normalnya. Jika Sakura melawan, lambang kontrak berbentuk lingkaran dengan empat titik di luarnya itu akan bereaksi, dan tubuhnya akan serasa terbakar, persis seperti yang Tsunade katakan lima tahun lalu.

Sakura pun menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat hal tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah memikirkan hal-hal di masa lalu yang ingin sekali ia ubah kembali. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, seseorang megetuk pintu kamarnya. Reflek ia berdecak dan sedikit menggerutu seraya mulai bangkit dan segera mendekati pintu.

Dengan malas sebelah tangannya menekan tombol merah di samping pintu itu. Dalam sekejap muncul hologram di depannya yang menampilkan bayangan wajah seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar sana. Gadis itu mendengus pelan kala menyadari siapa itu. Seseorang berambut merah dengan kaca matanya, Uzumaki Karin.

"Haahhh … katakan, untuk apa kau ke sini?" ucap Sakura sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilmu," jawabnya cepat. "Dia memintamu untuk datang ke ruangannya, dan ah, satu lagi … jangan kira aku sudi datang ke sini jika bukan karena perintah darinya."

"Hooo …." Sebelah bibirnya mulai tersungging. "Kalau begitu cepat pergi, aku juga tidak sudi melihat wajahmu."

Hologram di depannya segera menghilang. Karin pasti lekas pergi setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu. Itu tidak masalah, bahkan Sakura tak menganggapnya hal serius. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan Karin karena sejak tiga tahun lalu saat pertama kali Tsunade membawa Karin ke tempat ini, gadis berkaca mata itu seolah menunjukkan sikap tidak senang pada Sakura. Entah apa alasannya, Sakura pun tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Gadis musim semi itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati cermin yang cukup besar di samping meja. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya dengan tajam. Di belakangnya samar-samar ia dapat melihat seakan Tsunade tengah berdiri tegap di sana, ia pun mulai bergumam.

"Kira-kira hukuman seperti apa yang akan dia berikan padaku sekarang?"

**TBC**

**Gaje? I know it. So bad? I know! This is my first Science Fiction so … concrit, please? ;_;**

Fortixylae : cairan berwarna merah yang dibuat Tsunade dari darah beberapa mahluk langka di Bitheurphonim ditambah bubuk protein tinggi yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan Morouz berkali-kali lipat dan menumbuhkan biji sihir seperti yang terdapat dalam tubuh bangsa Bitheur. Cairan ini hanya bisa diterima oleh Morouz dan harus dikendalikan, jika tidak, mahluk-mahluk mikroorganisme dalam cairan ini malah akan balik menyerang sel-sel tubuh. Gejala awal seperti keracunan, jika tidak dihentikan akan menyebabkan kematian.

Nitrasofholic : sinar ungu yang diperoleh dari arus listrik yang diubah menjadi cahaya yang memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang dapat membunuh mikroorganisme dan meleburkan protein dalam Fortixylae.


End file.
